XMen: Evolution: Karaoke
by The Golden Wytch
Summary: Drabbles in what would happen when the Characters of POTP played some Karaoke. Ch. 1: What’s a pair of Mutant teens to do when they get a hold of a karaoke machine and a parody CD?


Disclaimer: I do not own X-men… or the song 'The Change' which belongs to Cledus T. Judd.

Summary: What's a pair of Mutant teens to do when they get a hold of a karaoke machine and a parody CD?

Side story for X-Men Evolution: Pieces of the Puzzle. Read that for descriptions and background.

Starr: I apologize for any damage that may incur from reading this story. I know I am perverted… and I am going to counseling for this…

""

X-Men Evolution: Karaoke: The Change

""

It was a slow Saturday night at Xavier's School for Gifted Students. It seemed everyone was out except for Mikale and Chris. The two were in the Rec. Room lying in a comatose state brought on by boredom.

"Tell me how we ended up here on a Saturday Night?" Chris asked from where he was sitting on an armchair, upside down.

"The Girls decided to have a Girl's Night Out… and Damian has a…" Mikale spat out the last word like it was poison, "Job!"

"Why would he want one of those?" Chris Got up and started rummaging through the drawers and closets on the 'Entertainment Wall.' "Dude! Look what I've found!"

Mikale opened his eyes and smiled at what Chris held in his arms. A large karaoke machine and a small stack of karaoke disks were perched in his friend's arms. "Perfect! Set it up and I'll choose a song."

A few minutes later the system was set up next to the TV and the opening cords of 'The Change' were filling the room. Both boys were dressed in clothes from their girlfriend's closets ad dancing on a makeshift stage made out of boxes and a large board. Both of them had filled their shirts with tissue and walked with their mew appendages thrust out in front of them.

"It seems like all my life,

I've wanted to be a Wife." Mikale sung.

"So I went under the knife,

And it really changed my life."

Mikale spun and twisted to the music as he walked down an imaginary runway, his hips swinging in an exaggerated version of a sashay.

"Ever since that Oprah Show,

I've been wanting me a change."

"Panty Hose a time or two," (What?)

Chris jumped in and sang the parts in parenthesis:

Garter belts and high-heeled shoes (No you didn't!).

Wore a big beehive hairdo (Stop!),

So they kicked me out of school (Don't go there!).

Everybody knew I was acting pretty strange.

Since the change,

They hardly recognize me.

Even got a brand new name.

I swear! I feel a little lighter,

Since I went from Jim to Jane.

It takes a while to get used to this,

'Cause right now I'm still in pain.

I was an unhappy man,

Before The Change.

Chris laid down on the edge of the stage and acted like her was talking to a crowded room.

(Rock my World little country Boy!

Those Wrangler butts drive me nuts!!)

Girlfriend, I must confess (Go ahead),

Last night I was in a mess (What Happened?)!

My date he was impressed (Uh-uh?),

Until I got undressed (gasp!)!

When he saw my hairy chest (giggle),

He said, "You'd better explain!"(Don't you hate it when that happens?)

Mikale shrugged delicately and took off one of his shoes as he sat on the edge of the stage.

Oh what's a girl to do? (Tell me.)

Hit him with my high-heeled shoe. (No Way!)

Once he came to he knew,

That this woman's one bad dude! (You are.)

But I'm just the thing for you, (That's Right.)

If you're looking for a change. (Giggle. Stop!!)

Since the change,

They hardly recognize me.

Girl even got a brand new name.

I swear! I feel a little lighter,

Since I went from Jim to Jane.

It takes a while to get used to this,

'Cause right now I'm still in pain.

I was an unhappy man,

Talking 'bout an unhappy Man!

Now I'm a happy WO-Man.

Since The Change!

(No you di-ent!

Stop it!!

What?!?

You go girl!!

Can't touch this!)

At the end of the song both boys struck seducing poses and fell apart laughing.

Their laughter ended quickly as they heard clapping from the doorway. "What a wonderful Performance, boys!"

Gambit revealed himself from the shadows. In his hand was a camcorder. Both Mikale and Chris lunged at the same time for the recorder, faces white.

"Careful, boys!" Remy held the device out of their reach and laughed.

"Just give us the damn camcorder!" Chris yelled.

"Non. Remy believe this will be beneficial to your attitudes in the future."

"Are you going to blackmail us?" Mikale asked as he gave up trying to get the camcorder.

"Yes!" Remy smiled. "Remy is thinking that you boys will be cleaning Remy's rooms and grading his papers for the foreseeable future."

Chris groaned and pulled the skirt off. "Anything else?" He asked sarcastically.

"Actually," Remy smiled wider when Mikale hit Chris upside his head. "If your grades drop below B's Remy believes that this tape will be mysteriously broadcast over the school television network…"

Both boys groaned and started up the stairs, muttering about demented Cajun teachers. Remy just smiled and went to report the reason for the boy's soon-to-be skyrocketing grades.

""

Starr: He he!! I just had to do it!!! I have been listening to the song and just saw the boys doing it in a moment of despiration. You can't blame me! It's something they would do!!


End file.
